


우리는 무엇으로 사는가 (What Do We Live With)

by Saturn_river



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Noir, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Boys In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Newt has miserable life, Sexual Content, So as Thomas
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_river/pseuds/Saturn_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pic is written in Korean. So... yeah... sorry for that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>뉴트는 이제 갓 조직에 들어온 말단이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	우리는 무엇으로 사는가 (What Do We Live With)

**Author's Note:**

> 떡 하나 보려고 어디까지 가는가... 결국 떡은 다 쓰지도 못하고......

비가 내렸다. 날이 축축한 것이 그에 대한 모든 원인은 아닐지 모르나, 고단한 날이었다. 비와 함께 바닥에 녹아든 회색빛이 그의 더러워진 구두를 타고 스며들어 심장까지 진득하게 잿빛으로 물들여 버린 것만 같은. 언제고 잿빛이 아니었던 적은 없었다. 이 거리는. 흙도 아닌 먼지 덩어리가 입 속으로 뭉쳐 들어와 숨통을 조이는 그런 곳이었다. 햇빛조차 반사시키지 못하는 검댕이들. 뉴트는 그런 곳에 살았다. 오늘은 유난히 고단한 날이었다. 그에게 있어서. 

문을 닫고 정성을 들여 빗장을 지른 후 까만 정장 재킷을 벗자 고인 빗방울이 후드득 떨어지며 밝은 금발머리를 비추었다. 작게 빛나던 황금 구슬들은 곧 떨어져 더러운 바닥에 묻혔다. 침대 위에 아무렇게나 옷가지를 던지고 그 곁에 걸터앉자 이미 수명이 다하고도 남은 침대가 비명을 질렀다. 이제 쉬어야 할 저를 억지로 죽음에서 끌고 나왔다는 것처럼, 소름 끼치는 신음이었지만 뉴트는 무시했다. 어쨌든 그것이 지금 그 자신만큼이나 휴식이 필요하지는 않을 것이다. 척척 늘어지는 팔다리를 침대 위로 쑤셔 넣고 구두를 아무렇게나 벗었다. 던져진 한 짝은 아무렇게나 툭 튀어 바닥에 불그스름한 자국을 남겼다.

셔츠 단추를 풀어헤치자 아무것도 걸치지 않은 맨가슴이 드러났다. 그리 잘 만들어졌다고 할 수는 없는 몸뚱어리에 멍자국이 핏방울처럼 맺힌 것이 보였다. 아니, 정말 핏줄기가. 대충 감긴 붕대 사이로.

오늘은 고단한 날이었던 것이다. 그의 목숨이 저 거리의 쓰레기와 함께 굴러다닐 채비를 하고 있었던 날. 많은 사람 중에 숨을 건졌으나, 언젠가 자신 또한 회색 검댕이와 뒤엉켜 깊은 골목 한 쪽에 버려질 것이라는 생각이 드는 날. 하나쯤의 생명은 숨 한 번 몰아쉬기도 전에 사라질 수도 있다는 걸 제 몸에 칼을 맞아 가면서 깨달은 날. 뉴트는 무심코 제 뺨에 길게 그어진 상처를 어루만졌다. 지금은 피가 멎었으나 충분히 흘린 피는 이미 흰 셔츠를 가슴까지 물들였다. 그는 갑자기 화가 치밀어 뜯어내듯 벗어낸 셔츠를 바닥에 내팽개쳤다. 옷가지가 철퍽 소리와 함께 바닥에 처박히는 순간 노크 소리가 들렸다.

똑똑.

그 소리는 너무나 작아서 뉴트는 처음에는 아무것도 아닌 것으로 생각했다. 옆집에서 망치를 두들겼다거나. 그런 소음쯤인 줄 알았다. 곧이어 목소리가 문 아래로 비집고 흘러 들어오기 전까지는.

“뉴트…….”

그는 단 한 숨의 단어로 얼어붙고 말았다. 세상이 조용해졌다. 빗소리마저도 없이. 한겨울 흩어지는 눈발만도 못한 작은 목소리가, 그에게 너무나도 익숙한 목소리가 다시 한번 그를 후려갈겼다.

“뉴트.”

이번에는 조금 더 크게. 아주 조금 더. 죽기로 결심한 후로 한 번도 들어 보지 못한 사람의 목소리였다. 아주 작은 노크가 이어졌다. 

순간 폭발하는 색감들 앞에서 그가 더 어떤 생각을 할 수 있었을까. 회색 거리를 물들이는 찬란한 추억의 반사면들. 단지 마음속으로 만들어 냈을 뿐인 잔상에 그는 눈이 부셔 눈을 깜박였다.

빗소리가 곧, 수많은 기억의 색깔들을 씻어 내렸다. 뉴트는 자리에서 일어섰다.

“여긴 왜 왔어.”

구겨 신은 구두에 묻은 피는 반쯤 흘러 내려가고 없었다. 자신의 피였다. 뉴트는 곧바로 문을 열지 않았다. 그럴 수 없었던 것일 수도 있었다. 달큰했던 흔적들을 핥기에 그의 혀가 바싹 말라 버린 것일지도 몰랐다. 대신, 그는 문에서 한 발짝 멀어지는 것을 택했다. 노크 소리가 멎자 끊이지 않는 빗소리도 잠시 잦아든 듯했다. 작은 목소리가 문에 먹혀 더욱 가냘프게 변했다.

“뉴트……? 거기 있는 게 너야?”  
“묻는 말에 대답해. 왜 왔냐고.”  
“문 열어 줘. 뉴트……. 나야…….”

토마스의 목소리는, 그가 기억하고 있던 것과 많이 달라져 있었다. 밤마다 떠올리지 않으려고 손등을 물어뜯던 그 목소리가 정작 실제와 달랐다는 것은 묘한 느낌이었다. 낯선 토마스의 목소리는 더 깊이가 있었고, 그 끝을 끄는 것은 약간의 색정. 아니, 그 자신의 욕정. 뉴트는 홀린 듯 문으로 다가섰다. 검은 칠이 칠해진 문에 기대어 귀를 대니 토마스가 중얼거리는 소리가 들려왔다.

“나야, 뉴트. 나인데. 문 열어 줘……. 뉴트……. 거기 있어? 너밖에 없어. 뉴트……. 제발. 내 말 듣고 있어……? 나는 어쩔 수가…….”  
“…….”  
“들여보내 줘. 네게……. 너밖에는…….”

토마스가 숨을 쌕쌕 내쉬고 들이키는 소리가 났다. 문 건너편으로도 더운 숨이 내뿜어지는 느낌이었다. 간헐적으로 떨리며 늘어지는 제 이름에 뉴트는 문고리를 움켜쥐었다. 아직 돌리지는 않았다. 아직이었다.

“무슨 말이야?”

뉴트가 속삭였다. 토마스가 고통스럽게 신음했다.

“나 젖었어.”  
“…….”

밖에는 비가 내리고 있었다. 그러나 그것은 날씨 이야기가 아니었다. 단박에 알 수 있었다.

“안 들여보내 줄 거야……?”  
“…….”  
“제발…….”

빗장을 풀고 문고리에 얹힌 손에 힘을 주어 돌리자, 빗소리가 조금 커졌다. 알싸한 향이 비 냄새에 섞여 코를 짓눌렀으나 뉴트는 얼굴을 바꾸지 않았다. 흠뻑 젖은 머리통이 문간에 엎드러져 있었다. 토마스가 천천히 고개를 들었다. 흐릿해진 눈이 뉴트의 얼굴을 비추자, 오랜만에 보는 얼굴에 감탄을 뱉기도 전에 탄식이 그 입술에서 흘러나왔다.

“맙소사. 뉴트……. 네 얼굴이…….”  
“들어와.”

뉴트는 신경질적으로 토마스의 팔을 잡아 안으로 끌어당겼다. 문이 닫히고 다시 빗장이 채워졌다. 토마스는 제대로 서 있지도 못하는 몸으로 뉴트의 깊게 그어진 뺨을 어루만지며 울먹거렸다.

“얼굴이 왜 이래? 뉴트……. 너 어떻게.”  
“왜 나한테 온 건데?”  
“어떻게 살고 있었던 거야……? 몸이 왜 이래. 뉴트.”  
“설명하라고.”  
“…….”  
“네 사정 해결해 줄 사람이 나밖에 없었던 건 아니잖아.”

토마스가 겁에 질린 얼굴로 입을 다물었다. 뉴트는 다만, 감상적이고 싶지 않았을 뿐이다. 토마스는 눈을 어디에 둘 지 모르고 여기저기 혼란스러운 시선을 던졌다. 얇은 입술이 한 번 깊게 깨물어졌다.

“너 아닌 사람은 싫었어…….”

토마스가 웅얼거렸다. 그것은 고백이었다.

“네 처음은?”  
“…….”  
“이번이 처음일 리가.”

토마스는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 어두운 눈동자 위로 눈물이 스며들었다.

“네가 아니면 싫었어.”  
“…….”

잠시 말이 없었다. 뉴트는 무심코 얼굴의 상처를 손끝으로 매만졌다. 정작 저는 아무 느낌이 없는데, 그걸 보는 토마스가 괴로운 신음을 내뱉었다. 뉴트는 말없이 침대에 걸터앉았다.

“벗어.”  
“뭐……?”  
“들었잖아. 옷 벗고 누우라고.”

토마스의 물에 젖은 눈동자가 뉴트를 향하지도 못하고 떨어졌다. 덜덜 떠는 입술이 꽉 다물어지고 토마스는 빗물에 젖어 달라붙은 옷을 제 몸에서 벗겨 냈다. 뉴트가 생각하기에 그것은 전혀 야하지 않은 몸짓이었다. 그의 시선이 잠시 팽개쳐진 제 셔츠로 가 닿았다. 그 동안 토마스는 물방울이 떨어지는 바지를 벗고 있었다.

“비 오는 날이라 네게는 다행이었을까.”  
“…….”  
“바지가 젖는 걸 아무도 눈치 못 챘겠어.”

뉴트가 냉소적으로 말했다. 토마스는 하아, 하고 숨을 뱉어낼 뿐이었다. 마치 허물처럼 옷가지들을 바닥에 버려 두고 맨몸이 된 토마스가 뉴트 앞에 섰다.

“뉴트…….”

스스로의 열과 분위기에 취해 토마스가 헐떡였다. 이미 그의 것은 반쯤 일어서 있는 것이 보였다. 뉴트는, 그것이 사실은 추한 광경이라는 것을 알면서도, 그 발간 볼과 입술에 그 손목을 잡아 침대 위로 엎어뜨렸다. 시커먼 눈동자들이 서로를 마주보았다. 토마스가 입술을 벌렸다.

“뉴트. 키스해 줘.”

토마스의 조름에 뉴트는 거꾸로 얼굴을 그에게서 떨어뜨렸다.

“내게 그런 걸 바랄 자격 없어.”  
“뉴트, 아……. 뉴트.”  
“나는 이미 네게 이만큼이나 주고 있는데, 네가 뭔가 더 바랄 자격이나 있다고 생각했다면…….”

그렇게 말하며 그는 토마스의 안으로 순식간에 중지와 검지, 약지까지 밀어넣었다. 토마스가 급히 숨을 들이키며 허리를 올렸다.

“아아……!”  
“아주 크게 잘못하고 있는 거야.”

손가락 세 개가 급하게 들어갔다 나오기를 반복하며 쿨쩍이는 소릴 만들었다. 단 한 번의 경험밖에 가지고 있지 않은 몸뚱이는 이미 부드럽게 열린 상태였다. 풀어 줄 필요도 없었다. 뉴트가 혀를 차며 토마스의 오므라드는 다리를 한 손으로 단단히 눌렀다. 토마스의 것이 고스란히 드러나, 뉴트가 손목에 힘을 줄 때마다 힘없이 까닥거렸다. 잔뜩 열이 오른 몸의 어디를 눌러도 토마스는 잔뜩 움츠러들며 도리질을 쳤다. 

“갈 것 같아?”  
“으, 흑. 응. 뉴트. 가고 싶……. 가고 싶어. 뉴트, 뉴트…….”

뉴트는 몸을 조금 앞으로 옮겨 토마스의 허벅지에서 손을 떼었다. 안으로 들어간 손가락은 계속해서 움직이며, 그의 가장 좋은 곳을 찾아 부드러운 내벽 안에서 돌아다니는 중이었다. 다른 한 손이 토마스의 것을 감싸 쥐고 천천히 위아래로 흔들어 주자 토마스의 목소리가 높아지기 시작했다.

“아, 아으. 으응. 으, 흐윽, 뉴트. 뉴…… 으응…… 으응……!”  
“조용히 해. 방음 잘 안 되니까.”

뉴트가 중얼거렸다. 토마스가 눈을 질끈 감자 아까부터 괴어 있던 눈물이 옆으로 흘러내렸다. 뉴트가 조금 더 손에 힘을 주어 속력을 내자 얼마 안 가서 토마스는 잔뜩 억눌린 울음소리와 함께 사정했다. 하얀 줄기가 뉴트의 손바닥과, 토마스의 가슴과 턱끝을 더럽히고 흩어졌다. 생리적인 눈물인지 아니면 괴로움인지 알 수 없는 물기로 눈이 그렁한 토마스가 긴 숨을 내쉬며 뉴트를 바라보았다. 새하얀 맨가슴이 가쁘게 오르락내리락했다.

뉴트는 토마스의 시선을 느끼고 있었다. 그는 조용히 벨트를 끌러 냈다. 

“이 집에 윤활제 같은 거 없어.”

그가 중얼거렸다.

“괜찮아.”

토마스가 대답했다. 앞으로 한 번 가는 것 정도는 열병을 잠재우지 못한다. 뉴트도 알았다. 검은 정장 바지 앞섶을 풀었다.

“콘돔도 없어.”  
“……응.”  
“네가 임신해도 난 책임질 수 없어.”  
“응…….”

그제야 뉴트는 토마스를 마주보았다. 토마스는 울고 있었다. 네가 왜 울어? 네가 뭔데 울어. 뉴트의 표정이 일그러졌다. 그의 손이 스스로 생각할 새도 없이 토마스의 손을 잡아채 제 얼굴에 가져다 댔다. 이제 평생토록 남을 상처가 거기 있었다.

“이게 느껴져? 내가 오늘 어떤 짓을 해야 했는지.”

“……뉴트.”  
“목숨을 내버리고 왔어.”

토마스는 손끝을 움츠렸다. 짧게 깎인 손톱과 부드러운 살이 딱지 앉은 곳을 어루만지자 이상하게도 아릿한 통증이 밀려왔다. 토마스의 뺨 위로 피 같은 눈물이 쏟아지고 있었지만 뉴트는 그걸 닦아줄 만한 마음의 여유가 없었다.

“내 애를 뱄다고 네가 알려 주러 이 집에 찾아와도.”  
“…….”  
“나는 여기 없을 수도 있다고. 단 몇 개월 후에라도.”  
“응……. 알아.”  
“아는데 날 찾아왔어? 우리가 왜 이러면 안 되는지 모르겠어?”  
“알아…….”

이제 토마스는 뉴트의 황금빛 머리카락을 어루만지고 있었다. 자연스럽게 둘의 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 물에 젖은 속눈썹이 뉴트의 눈길을 사로잡았다.

“그런데 왜 날 찾아와. 그냥…….”  
“…….”

뉴트는 잠깐 말을 삼켰다. 눈을 감으며 고개를 돌렸다. 손이 멀어졌다.

“뉴트…….”  
“…….”  
“내가 괜찮아서 그랬어.”  
“…….”

토마스의 목소리가 귀를 타고 스며들어 두개골 안을 윙윙 울렸다. 그가 우느라 그런 것인지, 아니면 열 때문인지 분간이 잘 되지 않았다. 

“너 아니면 싫어서.”  
“…….”  
“그래서…….”

그 울먹임이 방아쇠라도 되었던 건지. 뉴트의 머릿속에 갑자기 색깔이 흘러넘쳤다. 눈과 귀를 뚫고 터져나온 색감이 토마스의 눈과, 입술과, 더러운 시트에 묻은 피, 제 자신의 입에서 흐르는 울음소리를 총천연색으로 물들였다. 급히 토마스의 입술에 제 입술을 부대꼈다. 토마스의 팔이 목을 감싸고 끌어당겼다. 고개가 틀어지자 입술이 더 깊이 맞물리고 혀가 닿았다. 입술은 짜고 썼다. 제가 흘리게 만든 눈물 때문이었다. 혀와 입술이 떨어지는 순간마다 토마스의 울음이 간헐적으로 터졌다. 뉴트가 떨리는 손으로 풀어진 앞섶을 헤치고 제 것을 꺼냈다. 토마스는 제 애인을 맞겠다고 다리를 활짝 벌려 그 허리를 끌어안는다. 뉴트는 꼭 감긴 토마스의 눈가를 핥으며 가슴팍에서 말라 가는 정액으로 대충 제 것을 훑었다. 어떤 다른 동작도 없이 뉴트의 것이 그대로 토마스의 입구를 꿰뚫었다. 처음이건만 너무나 익숙한 동작이었다. 평생 이러기 위해 그 고달픈 삶을 이어 왔다는 듯.

“아…….”

토마스가 만족스러운 한숨을 흘렸다. 다시 일어난 것이 뉴트의 배에 문질러졌다. 뉴트는 눈을 찡그리고 있는 힘껏 토마스에게 박아 넣었다. 얼굴이 찌푸려지는 것은 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 아랫배가 당기는 아픔이 아니라, 일생의 연인에게 잔인하게 대할 수밖에 없다는 괴로움 때문에. 언제고 가장 잔인해질 수밖에 없는 운명이 고통스러워 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 눈물 흘리는 대신 뉴트는 좀더 빠르게 허리를 움직였다. 침대가 쉼 없이 흔들리며 토마스와 함께 신음했다.

“뉴트. 아…… 아핫, 아! 뉴트, 아, 아아…….”  
“……. 토마스.”  
“뉴트. 뉴트……. 키스해. 윽. 키스해 줘.”

뉴트는 움직이는 몸과는 다른 모양새로 조심스레 토마스의 입술에 제 입술을 댔다. 뒷목에 손을 받쳐 안고 한 손으로는 토마스를 움켜쥐고, 제 것은 난잡하게 토마스를 범하는 채로, 맞닿은 입술만큼은 부드럽고 사랑스러운 것이었다.

입술이 떨어지고 나서도 눈길이 서로 닿았다. 토마스가 손을 뻗었다. 뉴트는 그가 제 상처를 만질 거라고 생각했다. 손길이 닿은 곳은 푸석하게 흩어진 제 머리카락이었다. 희미한 전등에 빛나는 머리카락.

토마스가 속삭였다.

“네가 내 삶에 유일한 빛이라.”


End file.
